Forever Mine
by VongolaXII
Summary: Xanxus is pissed off when Mukuro tries to flirt with Squalo and he decided to make Squalo his property...XS AU RETYPED


**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Claim : I own the story**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This story has been re-checked. My first fanfic too. **

* * *

><p>Squalo stole a look at Xanxus who was sitting two rows in front of him. Xanxus was one of the school hottest guy. He was a bad student yet he had those looks that could kill anyone. Squalo started doodling inside his notebook. He wrote : <em>When will Xanxus start noticing me?<em>

When he saw Mr. Colonello stepping closer he quickly pretended he was paying attention. But when Mr. Colonello walked back in front he resume his stare. Squalo wettened his lips. He wanted Xanxus so much since a year ago. But the ice cold prince wouldn't even notice him once. Squalo remembered last year when he was teamed up with Xanxus for a class presentation. That was the happiest moment of his life. But during the making of the project, Xanxus always slack. But Squalo loved Xanxus so much that he did everything and didn't complain one bit.

"Superbi Squalo! Are you listening to what I'm teaching?" Squalo was snapped out of his daydreams when Mr. Colonello called his name. "I _am_." Squalo looked down. Xanxus turned and stare at Squalo. Then he smirk and turn back.

After school, Squalo walked to the playground behind his house. He sat on a swing and swinged slowly. "Oy, scum." Squalo was startled. He looked up and saw Xanxus. "Xan-xanxus?" he stammered. He didn't knew why was he stammering. Xanxus smirked. "I was here just to ask for your damn notes." Xanxus said, his crimson eyes scanning Squalo's face.

He was satiesfied when he saw Squalo's blushng red face. Squalo quickly searched his bag and pull out a file. He handed it to Xanxus who just grab the notes. Then he grabbed Squalo's collar and planted a kiss on his soft lips. Squalo's eyes widened. Xanxus broke the kiss and smirk. "That's a thank you." Then he left.

Squalo touched his lips. "Xanxus just kissed me! He just _kissed_ me! Or is that my imagination?" Squalo blushed redder and walked home.

The next day, Squalo was at his locker stuffing his books when a hand slapped his neighbours locker. Squalo turned and saw Mukuro Rokudo, the school's hottest senior. Mukuro grinned an evil smile towards Squalo. "Are you free today?" he asked, husky. "Pardon me?" Squalo was stunned. Mukuro flip his long blue hair. "I asked, can you come over to my house tonight?" he asked, with a devilish smile that drove every girls wild. "Well..." While he was trying to find an idea, Xanxus walked pass. "I need to tutor Xanxus today." Squalo lied.

Mukuro turned and saw Xanxus at the opposite lockers. Then he turned back at Squalo. "Cancel it today." He said. 'Why did he keep on asking me?' Squalo was getting curious. "Well senpai..._Why_ do you want me to go to your house?" Squalo asked bravely. Mukuro frowned. Then he smirk. "Project." He said. Squalo blushed.

"I can't go. Sorry." Squalo rejected again. Mukuro was silence. "Don't worry, Squalo. I'll free you from Xanxus." Then he walked away. Squalo's eyes widened. "_Free me_?" he wondered, walking into class. During break time, all the students gathered at the school roof, because there was a big fight.

Squalo's heart beat fast. He rushed up and indeed : Mukuro was fighting with Xanxus. Squalo went between them and tried to broke them up. The crowd went silence. "Vooii..! Stop this! Why are you both fighting?" Squalo panted when he successfully separated them. Xanxus wiped blood form his mouth with his palm. "Ask that fucking pineapple head. He attacked me with no reason." Xanxus said. Mukuro spit his blood. "I was doing all that to free Squalo from you, scar face." Mukuro said, standing up. Squalo stood up too. "I didn't ask senpai to do all this! I don't want to go out with senpai not because I'm with Xanxus! Its because I don't want to!" Squalo was almost yelling now. The crowd started whispering. Mukuro looked around and walked away, cursing. Squalo helped Xanxus up. "I don't want you to touch me, trash." Xanxus said and walked away too.

Squalo stood there staring at Xanxus's shadow until it dissapeared. 'Xanxus will hate me for this...' he thought sadly.

That Saturday, Squalo locked himself up in his room. Even his mother was unable to persuade him. Then Squalo heard the doorbell ringing. "Eh, who are you looking for?" he heard his mother asked. "Superbi Squalo." Squalo heard the voice he had missed for two days. Then he heard footsteps climbing the stair. He rushed up to lock the door but Xanxus had already turned the knob. Squalo stepped back two steps when Xanxus entered and closed the door behind him.

"You were absent for two days, scum." Somehow, Squalo tightened when Xanxus called him 'scum'. "I-I was sicked." Squalo said and walked back to his bed. Suddenly, he was pushed down by Xanxus. Xanxus turned him around and kissed him hard. Squalo tried to break free but Xanxus was stronger than him. When Xanxus broke the kiss, Squalo gasped for air.

"Let-Let me go..." Squalo said, blushing. Xanxus smirked. "Never." He started unzipping Squalo's pants and slipped a hand inside. Squalo moaned. "My mother is downstairs..." Squalo stopped Xanxus. "Don't worry." Xanxus replied, nibbling Squalo's closed his eyes when Xanxus kissed him again. Slowly, Xanxus removed Squalo's pants and he smirk at the sight of Squalo's erection. "I turn you a lot, scum?" Xanxus mock. Squalo swallowed and blushed.

* * *

><p>Creakk... "Xan-xanxus..." Squalo panted when Xanxus slid the second finger into his hole. "...Be patient..." Xanxus said huskily. Then he put the third finger inside. "Fuu..." Squalo panted. Xanxus keep wringling his fingers inside Squalo. Then Squalo gasped and held Xanxus's shoulder hard. Xanxus smirk. 'Found it.' He thought. "V-voii, Xanxus...hurry up..." Squalo moaned. Xanxus grin. He started teasing Squalo's virgin hole with his manhood's head. Squalo arched his back to make entry easier for Xanxus. Suddenly Xanxus thrust directly into Squalo, making the boy scream in pain. Xanxus covered Squalo's mouth.<p>

"Shut it, idiot! Your mother is downstairs!" Xanxus reminded him. Squalo bit his lips and tears streamed down. Xanxus saw blood flowing out but he didn't want to scared the virgin so he kept quiet. When Squalo settled, he started thrusting in and out, and touching Squalo's sensitive part everytime he thrust, making Squalo to tremble. "Oy, slut...I-I...gonna cum.." Xanxus breathe. Squalo blushed more. "M...me too-" just as Squalo finished those word, Xanxus shot inside him, making the boy to moaned. Squalo felt as if he was in heaven when Xanxus came inside him. Then he came and Xanxus withdrew. Then they went into the bathroom together. After shower, Xanxus kissed Squalo hard again.

Then he suck Squalo's neck, making a red mark there. "Now...you're mine forever, scum. And always mine." Xanxus hugged Squalo tightly, don't want to release him. Squalo hugged Xanxus back with a tear of happiness on the corner of his eyes. "I love you, Xanxus."

* * *

><p>-On the building in front of Squalo's window-<p>

"Kufufu...Seems that they went perfectly together..." Mukuro smirked.

"Was that worth it, senpai?" Fran said, looking lazily at Mukuro who was peeking with a binocular.

"Worth what?" Mukuro asked turning to Fran.

"You know, you got hurt just to get ideas for your comic." Fran reminded.

"Kufufu...I wanted to enjoy the show life, to get a better impression." Mukuro said, turning back.

"Senpai is really a pervert pineapple."

And Fran was beaten up later.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess there isn't any changes. But I change most of the part Squalo was seen OOC. Please leave a review.<strong>


End file.
